Bloodied Dagger
by Kittenshift17
Summary: I gasp in horror as I open the door. Draco Malfoy stands in the bathroom we are expected to share. He is naked but for a towel wrapped around his hips. I whimper again at the sight of him, not because he looks amazing with no shirt on, but because I don't have any energy to fight him. He smirks at me when I glare at him, feeling disarmed by the fact that unlike me, he isn't sore.


**A/N: Hey y'all, I just found this story the other day on my laptop from when I was in high school. It's the first fanfic i ever wrote, way back when. I had published it on another site but it got banned and so I stopped writing it and forgot about it until now. It was orginally longer, and if I get enough of a response to it I will consider turning it into a novel instead of a one-shot. I hope you like it and I promise I'll post a new TtT chapter soon. Please Review, Much Love. xx-Kitten.**

**Bloodied Dagger**

Of all people why on earth would McGonagall pick Draco Malfoy to be head boy? The guy had been a Death Eater for crying out loud. Of course I still had her own bone to pick with him for what his aunt did to me while he sat there and did nothing, but that would have to come later. I refuse to throw a temper tantrum in front of the headmistress.

"I understand Professor. May I continue into the feast now?" I reply rigidly, holding my back stiff and straight, trying to keep my jaw from clenching furiously even as my body shakes with anger. Malfoy leaned casually against the strong stone wall next to McGonagall, his signature smirk in place. His white blonde hair plastered back like always.

He had grown over the past few months. His chest had filled out a little more, and he looked to be a little taller. He was dressed in muggle jeans, Armani by the looks of them; they had a stylish rip in the left knee. I wondered in passing why he hadn't dressed in the uniform slacks. He had his Slytherin knit jumper and tie on. And his Slytherin cloak hung around his shoulders.

"Miss Granger, I want to know that you and Mr Malfoy are both going to be mature about this arrangement. You will be sharing the Heads dormitory and handling the responsibilities of the entire student body together and I expect you both to work together effectively. I have already had a little pep talk with Mr Malfoy, and he has agreed to try to put your past disputes behind him. Can you do the same?" McGonagall's voice is sharp and brisk, like always, but her eyes search mine sympathetically.

I can feel the scowl on my face as my hatred for Malfoy burns in my blood. Slowly I reach to hike up the left sleeve of my Gryffindoor jumper. "I'm really not sure Professor" I say softly, my eyes fixed on Malfoy's face, "I just don't think a mere Mudblood like myself could even be in the presence of such pure-bloodedness." I thrust out my exposed left arm, where the word Mudblood is carved and permanently scarred. That bitch Bellatrix had enchanted her dagger to ensure that any wound caused by it would never be forgotten. Healers at St. Mungos' had tried everything they could to remove the raised red scar of her word. Nothing had worked.

Malfoy's pale skin pales even further as he stares at the word carved into my flesh and he flinches violently, his arrogant smirk disappearing.

"Miss Granger that is enough! If I ever hear you or any other student, colleague or random citizen use that word again I will curse them. Do you understand me?" McGonagall screeches at me, her horrified face staring at my arm just a little too long before her face contorts in rage. "The war is over Miss Granger. And we all know what you went through to ensure the freedom of us all. But I will not tolerate the biases of such nonsense in my school. Even from you. The arrogance of the purebloods is all but removed as so many of them have fallen into disgrace or died." McGonagall pauses in her tirade to take a deep calming breath. "Hermione, I need you to cooperate with Draco. Can you do that? Put the past behind you."

She searches my face, even though my eyes are still fixed on Malfoy. He has recovered from his shock at the grotesqueness of my arm, but he looks humbled, even sad as his eyes move to my face.

"Granger, I'm sorry for everything that I did and said and didn't do over our years here and during the war. I hope that someday you will forgive me, but I understand if you are unable to do that." Malfoy speaks softly and formally, and I can tell he means his apology.

But it's not enough.

I turn to McGonagall, she is still waiting for my response.

"Professor I will try to get along with him, although I'm disappointed and disturbed that you ever let him back inside this castle, let alone gave him a position of authority that he will no doubt abuse. I thought you had more sense." Rage saturates my tone as I say those words. McGonagall looks like I've just slapped her, and Malfoy raises his eyebrows at my defiance.

I turn towards him, my eyes narrowed in hatred and I let scorn leak into my vehemence.

"I wish Voldemort had murdered you and your whole family," I say softly, and watch the fear on his face at the name and at my anger "I will never forgive you for what happened Malfoy. Not when you just stood there and did nothing while that bitch carved me up."

I spin on my heels and hold my head high as I leave them both stunned in the hallway and make my way into the Great Hall for the feast.

* * *

The feast went well. The sorting hat sang about the gift of peace and promoted house unity and making new friendships with old rivals. I rolled my eyes at that, still seething at McGonagall for letting Malfoy back into the school. I even left my sleeves rolled up, letting anyone who wished to notice my hideous scar and remember the horror of the war.

The prefects led the first years off to their houses and I smiled feeling full and sleepy. Pleased to know that for tonight at least, the teachers would be patrolling the corridors. It was really a blessing; I'd always heard that the first night back was the worst. With students sneaking out, some to explore the castle, others trying to meet up with old friends. After the evening I'd had I really could not be bothered and truthfully, if they had made me I would have given a months detention to anyone out of bed.

In my Head Girl letter McGonagall had given direction of how to get to the Heads dormitory, although for me it was really unnecessary. The Marauders Map had shown me the way years ago, so I knew how to find the portrait of the Hogwarts founders on the sixth floor without reading the letter. Not to mention that harry had given the old map to me since I was coming back here and he wouldn't be able to use it for much of anything useful at home.

When I reached it the founders looked to be sleeping but old Gryffindor opened one eye and glanced at me when I cleared my throat.

"Ah wonderful, a brave Gryffindor as Head Girl. Splendid, splendid. I always feel the school is in the best hands when a Gryffindoor is Head. But wait a second Young lass, I know of you. Didn't you used to spend time with our brave and heroic saviour, Harry Potter?" His voice was deep and warm as he began nudging the other occupants of the portrait until they are all staring at me.

"Yes sir, I'm Hermione Granger. Harry is one of my best friends." I say quietly, thinking of how lonely the feast felt without Harry and Ron. "I should have finished school last year, but with the war and the missions we all had to undertake, I missed it. I wanted to finish my education." I smile a little sadly at the occupants of the painting. Ravenclaw smiles at me.

"Very wise of you Lass, I always thought you should be in my house, such a clever thing you are, but the War proved that you belong in Gryffindor. You were very brave." I smile at her words.

"Thank you. May I go in now?" I ask feeling exceedingly tired.

Slytherin fixes me with a beady glare, "Not without the password you can't," He says nastily.

I glare at him "Boomslang Skin" I state.

They all smile at me as the portrait swings forwards letting me into my new rooms. There is an area with two double seater lounges, a few armchairs around the glowing fire and a loveseat beneath a west facing window. And sitting in a squashy armchair that faces the door is none other than my worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

He is watching me from his chair, the light from the fire making his platinum hair glow. I can't read his expression, his face is in shadow, but I can imagine he is sporting an angry look. I know I am.

"Granger, you had no right to say what you did to me" His words seem to curl like smoke though the air towards me, and his tone is deadly. I can't see past my incredulity; he has to be kidding me.

"Malfoy" I snarl, striding closer so I can yell at him better, "Are you really that thick? You really expect me to accept your apology? You must be really fucked in the head! Do you really think I could ever forgive you for that?" I demand, surely he isn't that stupid. He rises slowly to his feet and I can see his jaw working as his own temper flares.

"Granger I tried to make nice so that we could get through this situation without trying to kill each other all year. I thought that for a smart girl you might see that. But no, instead you wish death on me and my parents at the hands of the Dark Lord. What sort of bitch are you?" His voice lashes out at me as he strides closer until we are only a few feet apart yelling at each other.

"The only bitch I know is your good for nothing aunt. I'm so glad she's dead, but I wish I could have tortured her until she begged me for death Malfoy. She would have been insane before I had finished with her. Do you miss her, you pathetic piece of scum?" My words are harsh but I know that I mean them with all my heart. Malfoy whips out his wand and points it at me threateningly.

"Don't push me Granger" his greys eyes flash angrily. I laugh, and I hear the hysteria in it as I do.

"Of course Malfoy, defend the memory of your insane, cruel bitch-faced ugly slut of aunt against my words. Very gallant of you. You're unbelievable! We may have been childhood rivals Malfoy, but what sort of sick twisted cunt sits and watches a girl he grew up with being tortured and carved up like a fucking Christmas roast? You just fucking sat there and stared at me you bastard! I pleaded with you to help me and all you did was fucking look away!"

I can't help it as I step forwards and slap him as hard as I can across his face. He stumbles sideways, and I see the angry red outline of my handprint on his cheek before he claps his hand over it.

"Do you know how that felt Malfoy? I felt like each of my bones were being sawn in half while I was flayed alive. But just as I got close to passing out that slut would stop long enough to keep me conscious. I had no control over my own body, and then she fucking carved me up. Look at it Malfoy!" I fling my arm out until its a few inches from his face.

"MUDBLOOD! And you just fucking sat there! I don't care if they would've killed you for it, you should have at least tried to stop her!" I glare at him as he stares at me in horror, still clutching his face where I hit him.

"Don't stand there and glare at me like some self righteous princess who's been wronged Granger. I know what it felt fucking like!" He yanks his own sleeve up angrily, uncovering the dark mark that is still tattooed into his skin. "The Dark Lord crucioed me while my aunt carved this into me with that damn dagger. Then they crucioed me some more while they rubbed in the ink, until I passed out. So don't fucking stand there and act like you're the only one who knows what it feels like to be Crucioed. You're pathetic Granger." Malfoy hisses at me, that ever present sneer back in his voice in spite of the evil smirk on his stupid face.

"The only pathetic one here is you Malfoy. You're a waste of oxygen and every breath you take offends me!" I hiss back at him.

"I didn't mean a word of my apology Granger. I've been hoping you'll die since first year. I hoped that you'd be killed by Aunt Bella."

I see red at his words. How dare he? Whipping out my wand I shoot a stunning spell at him but he's too quick.

"Uh, uh, uh, Granger." He smirks nastily waving his finger at me like I'm a misbehaving child, "You'll have to do a lot better than that."

I slap him again. Slap him so hard that it leaves my palm stinging and I see a tiny trickle of blood run down his chin where I split his lip.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" He hisses, his hands seizing my wrist with one hand and back handing me across the face in retaliation with the other.

"What sort of person hits a girl?" I gasp, my cheek aching from the blow as I blink rapidly to try and keep conscious.

"You're not a girl" he hisses at me, eyes glittering coldly "You're the pathetic excuse of a mudblood little bitch who never learned to respect her betters. I always thought someone needed to fuck some sense into you and now we have this shared dormitory where no one but us can get in. Meaning no one can interrupt when _**I**_ fuck some sense into you."

"What are you saying?" I snarl, feeling dread curl in the pit of my stomach. His grey eyes are gleaming with evil malice. "Are you threatening to rape me, you sick little ferret?"

"It's not rape if you enjoy it Granger." Malfoy hisses.

"You'll have to kill me Malfoy. Because if you even try it I'll neuter you" With that said I throw a punch at him, managing to drag my wrist out of his grip even as I bring my knee up to try and knee him in the groin. He's expecting my knee though and he blocks it with his thigh, but stumbles backwards when my fist connects with his right cheek.

As soon as he stumbles I yank my other wrist out of his grip and race for the stairs that hopefully lead towards my dormitory.

"You'll have to do better than that Granger." Malfoy snarls "You hit like a fucking girl."

I scream when I realise he is right behind me and leap for the stairs.

I don't get there. His hands wrap around my ankles and I fall forwards only just managing to keep my face from slamming into the steps as I catch myself with my hands.

"Get the hell off me Malfoy!" I shriek as he chuckles evilly and uses his grip on my ankles to drag me backwards.

"You're going to pay for hitting me Granger," He says as I feel him crawl on top of me.

Surely this can't be happening. I hear myself begin to sob as his weight pins me against the musty carpet. I tense up when I feel him lift himself off me, even as he drags me up off the carpet, wrapping his strong arms around my ribs an lifting me into the air. I kick and try to dig my nails into his skin before I remember something.

The dagger that Bellatrix LeStrange used to carve the word Mudblood into my arm, that she threw at Dobby and killed him with, is something I've been carrying around since that day. It's an evil, cursed dagger and I happen to carry on me at all times. Still kicking and fighting to keep Malfoy from realising what I am doing I dig my hand inside my shirt, seizing the dagger and dragging it out of the protective sheath I carry it in.

"I'll kill you for this Malfoy" I shriek at him before I latch onto his arm and slice at it with my dagger. Slicing through the fabric of his Slytherin jersey, I work quickly, knowing he'll drop me as soon as he realises what I'm doing. The best thing about this dagger is that it's so incredibly sharp that unless it's dragged over your skin slowly, you can't feel the quick slashing cuts.

And there is only one thing I can think of to carve in to Malfoy's disgusting arm to make sure he never forgets the fact that he should've done something to help me that day.

Malfoy drops me as soon as I stop and he feels the sting of what I've done.

"What the fuck did you just do?" he howls at me. I turn to watch him drag up his sleeve, revealing the Dark mark on his arm and the word I have carve into his flesh above it in messy slashes. He stares at his arm in horror while I walk away. In the firelight behind me his blood glows red and begins to drip to the floor, exposing a single word.

_**Hermione**_

The pitter-patter sounds of his blood dripping onto the floor are interrupted by the sound of him gasping in horror. I glance over my shoulder at him, still moving quickly towards the stairs that no doubt lead up to my dormitory. His face is contorted in rage and his eyes are fixed on me. He bends quickly and scoops up his wand, aiming it towards me. I spin on my heel and silently produce a shield charm in between us to block any spells or curses he will no doubt hurl.

As I stand there he rushes towards me, leaving a thick trail of blood droplets in his wake. He really should try to seal the skin so he won't bleed to death. He begins throwing curses at me silently, the jets of light blindingly bright in the dimly lit room as they rebound off my shield. I feel the twisted thrills curl through me at his anger. Oh so delicious. Call me perverted if you will, but since the war ended, a strange part of me is thrilled by the feelings of hatred and anger within me, and I love to inspire it in others.

Perhaps that's the real reason things didn't work out with Ron...

I look up when Malfoy shrieks in rage. He runs the few metres that separate us; my shield doesn't stop him, it is not designed too. And I cry out just a little bit as he slams into me, shoving me back against the wall. The impact winds me and I gasp for breath. His bloodied arm smears his supposedly superior blood over my clothes and my skin as his hand finds my throat.

"You bitch, Granger!" he shouts in my face. With his uninjured arm he backhands me across the face again. My throat betrays me as I whimper. This time he hit me a lot harder than before. I turn to leer at him, my cheekbone aching from his blow, realising too late that since he was already threatening to rape me, that likelihood has shot up dramatically now that I've sliced my name into his arm.

"Malfoy, you're spilling your precious pure blood all over a filthy little Mudblood. You ought to be ashamed." I admonish him nastily, trying to put on a brave face as the shock of what I've done and the revenge he will exact begins to sink in. It hasn't really occurred to me that I should be afraid of him yet, in spite of the fact that he'll definitely rape me now. But I still have my dagger and my wand. It's not like he can inflict more damage to me than his scumbag Aunt did. In many ways I have been numb to pain since that day.

Malfoy's eyes bulge as he stares into mine. I give him my best deadpan look. His face contorts and his fingers around my throat begin to tighten. His other hand takes hold of my wrist and slams my hand repeatedly into the wall until I drop the dagger. He kicks it away beneath one of the far couches after it clatters to the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Granger?" He demands when I keep my fear from showing at his less than subtle death threat, fingers still tight against my throat, slowly cutting off my oxygen supply.

"Malfoy I long grew out of fearing pathetic Death Eaters, your Aunt took care of that." I hiss nastily "And now you'll have a pretty scar just like mine so that every time you see it you will think of how worthless you are, and of how you sat like a coward while she tortured me."

Malice creeps into his eyes and an evil little grin slides across his face. I can feel his blood slick on my chest. It has dripped down my cleavage soaking into my bra and school shirt.

"I had heard that you went a little insane after the war ended. You really are fucked up aren't you Granger?" He whispers sounding perversely aroused by the idea and leaning in so that he can hiss into my ear, his lips brushing the sensitive shell.

"Hmmm, well, not quite yet your not." He muses softly before swirling his tongue into my ear. I hiss angrily, but he just chuckles "You aren't just going to get away with this Granger" he says, sliding his sliced arm across my blood slick skin "I'm going to make sure you're fucked up Granger. I'm going to fuck you until you bleed. You'll be sorry."

I breathe in sharply as I feel his free hand, the one that isn't pinning me to the wall by my throat, sliding up my inner thigh. I knew wearing this damned skirt was a bad idea. And to make matters worse when I woke up this morning I realised I'd already packed all my underwear, so I'm not currently wearing any.

"Really Malfoy, I don't think your dear Mummy will approve of you fraternizing with a lowly Mudblood like me" I taunt trying to keep up bravado as dread curls in the pit of my stomach. This is really going to happen. I can see it in his eyes. He might have only been threatening me and trying to scare me before when he told me he'd fuck some respect into me, but now he's going to do it out of spite to exact revenge for what I just did to his arm.

He hisses in appreciation when his hand beneath my skirt discovers I'm not wearing panties.

"Granger both of my parents are locked in Azkaban. They won't ever know about what I do with my life. But I think they would be proud of me for punishing a useless Mudblood. You should be grateful Granger, if I had tried to help you that day they would've had me rape you there in front of all of them, then they would probably have let Greyback have you. He liked them young, said the meat is better," He nips at my earlobe and I feel goose bumps rise on my arms. "And he likes to fuck and eat at the same time, I'm told."

"You're worthless hands have no right to touch me Malfoy. Get the fuck off me or the next time I take to you with my dagger I'll bury it in your black heart" I hiss at him pushing against his chest with my hands. His free hand is still beneath my skirt. He pulls back to look at my face as I gasp.

"Oh no Granger, that's not how it works. You've drawn my blood, now I get to draw yours. So I either I get to fuck you until you bleed, or I carve my name into your thighs with your little knife. Your choice, Granger." Malfoy's fingers beneath my skirt tease at my flesh and I bite my lips as I realise that he really is going to let me choose which option I find less offensive.

On the one hand, if he cuts me with my dagger I'll have the words DRACO MALFOY carved into the insides of my thighs forever. On the other, the very idea of having sex with him is repulsive. But ultimately, with enough therapy and a whole lot of drugs, or alternatively a memory charm, I can forget about it if I have sex with him.

"Hmmm so ready for me Granger" He whispers, his eyes boring into mine as I glare my hatred at him. I hiss as one of his long cold fingers slide between the sensitive flesh at the junction of my thighs and begins tormenting the already stimulated flesh because until now his finger has been teasing my clit.

"I think I have my answer" he smirks when his finger comes back out dripping wet, a wicked smirk gracing his features when I whimper as he replaces the first finger with three. He draws his hand away slowly, scraping his fingernails across my sensitive inner wall as he goes. I glare at him as I bite down on a moan.

"You won't do it Malfoy, you're too scared" I say deadly soft. I could let him think this is against my will but really it's not. After all, I'm making the choice to let him fuck me to keep him from slicing up my thighs.

He raises his eyebrows at my words and leans in close to me, pressing his body along the length of mine and despite my hatred for him it feels delicious. It's been so long since anyone touched me that even his repulsiveness isn't enough to stop it from feeling good. His hands tease my flesh as he slides his free hand beneath my shirt and my breath hitches at the sensations as he drags them over my sensitive nipples. I can feel myself gasping for breath. I bite down on my lips until I taste blood.

"Malfoy I want your word that if I do this you won't cut me," I snarl at him, trying to ignore how good it feels to have his fingers pumping in and out against my special spot.

"I don't make promises Granger, but if I draw blood this way then I won't the other," He murmurs, his grey eyes boring into mine.

I might as well play along with this, after all, I am enjoying his touch. And if I have to fuck him then I might as well actually try to have fun doing it. Even if he is repulsive. I let my voice turn husky and just a little bit sultry.

"Hmmm, that feels nice Malfoy, who knew you had idea how to please a girl?" I say.

Malfoy looks stunned, as though he just found out the truth about Santa Claus.

"You will pay for that insolence Granger" he says.

I raise my eyebrows "Are you just gonna talk Malfoy or are you actually gonna man up and get this over with."

His hand moves to his fly, deftly undoing the button and zipper that holds his jeans closed. He is commando. I gasp, impressed by what I see.

Let me just say at this point, Viktor was a little disappointing in size, and he really didn't seem to know how to use it that well. And Ron, well I will clarify that Ron was a true ginger, the carpet definitely matched the thatching, and to be fair he wasn't small. I'm kind of proud to say that I taught him how to use it. But Malfoy, wow!

Now I'm no idiot and I knew that he had a reputation for being a man-whore while we were at school before the war. Every girl he'd been with apparently readily testified that he was the best each of them had ever had, but part of me always wondered if a lot of them were a little scared of what he would do to them if they said otherwise.

"Like what you see huh Granger?" He says, smirking at me and I realise I have been staring. I flush angrily.

"Actually I'm a little disappointed to be honest. I had heard good things, but then most of the hype you base you ego on is lies anyway," I say nastily.

He growls at me "Give you disappointed" he says as he presses his body along the length of mine

"Granger," he says, drawing my eyes to his face. I glare at him as I realise what he wants. He wants me to look him in the eye and know that I made the choice to let him fuck me like this. I grit my teeth.

"I'm going to fucking kill you for this" I snarl at him.

Malfoy just smirks at me evilly and having already lined up our privates, he gives one violent thrust and I hiss at the combination of pain and pleasure at being violated this way. He bites down hard on the skin of my throat as he buries himself to the hilt, stretching me to the point of being uncomfortable. I will definitely have marks there tomorrow.

I hiss again as he pulls back out only to ram back in again and I feel the burn of my skin as I feel it tear because in spite of what he did with his hands, I wasn't wet enough for this. He fills me until it's unbearable and when I realise that his throat is right next to my face because he's still biting down on my neck, I lunge forwards and close my teeth against his pale skin. Malfoy hisses in response but he doesn't pull away from me. Instead his hands seize both of my wrists and slam them against the wall above my head while he slams into me so violently that I know he's already managed to fuck me until I bleed. He is anything but gentle as he rutts against me, but lately I'm realising that I'm not really into gentle. Because in spite of the malice and violence in each thrust I feel my body responding to him and I bite on his skin hard enough to break the surface as an orgasm rips through me.

Malfoy chuckles evilly against my neck as he feels the walls of my pleasure centre pulsate wildly at what he is doing to me. But he doesn't stop. He just keeps going and going until I lose count of how many times I've orgasmed.

When I can barely stand, Malfoy releases my wrists and leans against the wall, still buried within me as he pauses to catch his breath. I have to give it to him, he has impeccable control.

And suddenly I see my moment. I can't let him keep going or I'm going to black out from exhaustion. Rustling up my last reserves of energy I shove against his chest. He isn't expecting it and he stumbles backwards, his cock sliding out of me wetly. I make a break for it, sprinting towards the stairs. Malfoy roars in anger and is hot on my heels. He grabs me around the waist, our momentum tumbling us forwards. I feel the carpet bite into my palms and my knees again. Nice, carpet burn, real sexy Hermione!

"I'm not finished with you Granger, I haven't made you sorry yet," He growls from behind me. I hiss when his fingernails dig into the flesh at my hips as he jerks my ass into the air and flings my skirt out of his way. He pulls me upwards until I am on all fours before slamming into me again. Burying himself cock deep in my stinging, torn, abused flesh.

I squirm and buck beneath him, anything to get away. "Fuck Granger" he whispers and I realise that all I am achieving is bringing him pleasure. I let my arms go limp, but sadly I don't fall to the floor. He just holds my hips high, keeping me in place.

My whole body aches as he pounds into me with bone jolting force.

Finally, I feel him tense "Oh Fuck" he curses softly.

He lets go of my hips when he is done. I grunt as the wind is knocked out of me as he lets his weight fall forwards onto me. I breathe in deep breaths of the strange smell of the carpet, with him lying on top of me. I hear him take a deep breath in and I realise he has his nose buried in my hair.

"This won't be the last time Granger. This may become as permanent as my new scar." He threatens softly.

I feel half dead when he leavers himself off me and so I don't realise what he is doing until it's too late. I try to scream when my body goes completely limp and I no longer have an control over it, but whatever he has done to me keeps me from moving at all, even though I can still feel everything. He flips me easily and I scream internally when I see my dagger in his hands, still bloodied from where I sliced into his flesh. He kneels in between my spread legs, pure evil glittering in his eyes and though I can't move I writhe in agony as he digs the dagger into my inner thighs. On my right thigh I feel him carve a words in large, elegant letters as though he were using a quill instead of a dagger, before carving a second, longer word into my left inner thigh.

"In fact I think that it will be as permanent as both of our new scars Granger" Malfoy says, icy glee in his voice and in his eyes. I don't even have to sit up and look to see what me has done. I already know that forever more, every time I spread my legs I will see the elegantly carved words.

**_Draco Malfoy_**

* * *

When I wake up, I feel like I must have died and gone to hell. My whole body aches deep in my bones and I gasp as pain shoots through me when I try to sit up. It seems sitting is going to be impossible. Somehow I manage to drag myself out of bed and, whimpering with every step I stumble to the bathroom.

I gasp in horror when I open the door. Draco Malfoy stands there in the bathroom we are expected to share. He is naked but for a towel wrapped around his hips. I whimper again at the sight of him, not because he looks amazing with no shirt on, but because I don't have any energy to fight him and I really need to shower so that I can get ready for class. He smirks at me when I glare at him and I feel completely disarmed by the fact that unlike me, he isn't sore at all.

Not even caring that he's standing there I slide down the door frame in defeat, hissing in pain when I sit on the ground and pain goes stinging through my body from my abused privates and destroyed thighs.

"Look what you did" Malfoy's voice says, drawing my eyes back to him as he hold out his arm showing the dark mark and the scabbed over word I carved into his skin. I also notice a bruise and scabbed up bite mark on his throat where I latched onto him with my teeth while he fucked me and his lip is still a little puffy and has a cut on it from where I hit him.

"Look what you did." I retort, sitting there in the doorframe in my night gown, lifting the hem and spreading my legs to show him my scabbed over wound and still swollen privates, glaring at him miserably.

He smirks at me, "You look pathetic."

"Go fuck yourself" I snap at him.

"And you still haven't learned respect. Do I need to fuck you again?" he threatens softly.

"Do I need to carve my next word into your forehead?" I snarl back.

"Granger get up and get dressed. If you're not bright eyed and bushy tailed in class the teachers will blame me and then I'll have to fuck you all over again to remind you of your place."

"What is wrong with you?" I demand, disgusted with him.

"Some crazy bitch carved up my arm."

"Oh really? I can't imagine what that must be like for you!" I growl, shoving my own sleeve up and showing him my scar before indicating to my abused thighs as well.

"Whatever! Now get up" He snaps at me. I glare up at him before attempting to tense my muscles in order to get to my feet or even my knees. Immediately they scream obscenities at me and I slump back against the door frame.

"Fuck off Malfoy" I tell him as he stalks towards me in just his towel.

"Relax Granger, there's no use fucking you again now. The old hurt will just blur into the new." He tells me sadistically when I cringe away from him.

"I'm going to kill you for this."

"No you won't. You won't even report it because if you do, I'll report that you carved this into my arm. And since my scar is now permanent, it's not like the evidence is just going to go away."

"I hate you Malfoy, and I have just as much evidence of what you did!" I snarl angrily but he doesn't reply. Instead he bends down and scoops me up in his arms, carrying me against his hard chest across the bathroom before depositing me in the shower on my feet.

"Can you take it from here?" he asks.

"Just get out," I growl at him, even as I try and fail to struggle out of my night gown.

Malfoy just smirks down at me before he pulls my gown off my body.

"Turn around Granger." He tells me when my arms jump to cover myself even though I'm still wearing a bra and panties.

"No. Get out."

"Granger, just shut up and turn around so I can undo your bra. You can't get it yourself." He tells me. I just glare up at him.

"Ok fine" He snaps before reaching around and unhooking my bra one handed. "Wear your hair down, you've got a bruise on your neck. And you need to wear make-up. There's a bruise on your cheek where I hit you."

"That, I will kill you for. Don't you ever hit me again Malfoy" I snarl at him "Or I'll cut your dick off while you sleep."

He just smirks at me and turns on the cold tap of the shower before walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Three days later my privates are still tender but my thighs have healed over into a scarred tribute to what he did to me. Outside of our dormitory Malfoy pretends he doesn't even know my name, even if it is carved into his forearm, but any time we're in the heads quarters at the same time he returns to being the evil, twisted self-satisfied jerk he's always been.

I sigh as I enter the common room of my dormitory and find it empty. The last three days have been hell. This year is all about establishing new unities with old enemies, and since me and Malfoy are not only enemies, but also the brightest in the year and Head Boy and Girl, we've been paired together in almost every class that calls for group work. And every single time I look at him I want to rip his face off and burn out my memory since I've been unable to successfully modify my own memory of the fact that I, Hermione Jean Granger have had sex with Draco Malfoy.

I flop into one of the vacant armchairs, trying not to stare at the patch of wall where Malfoy pinned me while he fucked me. Suddenly I remember that Malfoy kicked my dagger over under the couches when he was done with it and I haven't thought to pick it up since. Sliding off the couch I get down on my abused hands and knees, trying not to wince as the carpet burn on my knees protests to being leant on. I spot it under the far couch and crawl over, retrieving it just as I hear his voice.

"You know Granger, if you really wanted me fuck you again that badly you could've just asked, you didn't have to present yourself to me like that," He sneers and I realise that my short school skirt is probably revealing my knickers. Good thing I wore one of my nice pairs today.

"Malfoy if you come anywhere near me I'm going to carve your heart out and feed it to you," I tell him as I get to my feet clutching my dagger in my hand. His eyes land on it and I see hatred flicker in his eyes.

"You still haven't paid for what you did to me Granger," He tells me softly "And we both know I can disarm you easily."

"I've limping for the last three days because of what you did to me Malfoy. And I have a worse scar than you do. You'll be lucky if i don't carve my surname into your forehead so just fuck off," I sigh, sinking into the armchair behind me

"I'd say you're just about healed up too," Malfoy muses "Accio Dagger."

I go tense as the dagger shoots out of my hand and over to Malfoy where he proceeds to throw it against the far wall, imbedding the small blade into the hard wood like a dart into a corkboard. Malfoy stalks towards me slowly, eyeing the gap over my cleavage where I have undone the buttons of my school shirt. Leaping to my feet I slap him as soon as he's within range.

"That's for what you said in class" I snarl referring to the fact that earlier today in Potions he had commented on my skill with a knife while I was cutting up roots for the potion they were forced to make together.

"And this is raping me" I growl, swinging my fist towards his slowly healing lips. He catches my fist before it can connect and squeezes it, making me whimper as pain shoots up my arm.

"I thought we made a deal not to hit each other Granger." He says, twisting my arm with his grip on my hand until I am forced to stand with my back to him. Slowly he wraps his arms around my waist, pinning me against his strong chest with my arms trapped by my sides. I wriggle, trying to squirm away from him, but he just chuckles into my ear.

"You know Granger, all this feistiness you've been expressing is kind of a turn on," He murmurs, his teeth grazing my ear harshly. "In fact I'm thinking that if you keep it up you and I are going to have to come to some sort of arrangement."

I shudder when I feel his lips trail a line of kisses against my throat.

"What are you on about? Let me go!" I snarl, still trying to fight my way out of his clutches.

"I think that all that anger and fire you keep showing can be put to better use, don't you?" he murmurs, one hand sliding beneath the hem of my shirt and teasing my skin as he slides it up to cup my right breast, kneading it through the lacy fabric of my bra.

I try to ignore the way my body responds to his touch. Since the other night, every time he touches me it feels like little sparks of electricity flicker and zap me. And I refuse to let myself read into it, knowing from past experience that those little sparks signal attraction. And I'm not willing to admit that I might be sexually attracted to Draco Malfoy.

"You waste so much energy fighting with me. I think that from now on we can channel that anger into more violent sex rather than just violence. Because if you keep hitting me I'm going to end up fucking you anyway. I vote we take out the hitting part and get right to the fucking."

His hand on my breast and his mouth on my neck send goose flesh racing across my skin and a spike of hot desire straight to my clit at the very idea of fucking him again. For just a moment I let myself give in to the sensations, letting my head drop back to rest against his shoulder and giving him better access to my neck. I whimper when he takes full advantage of my sudden surrender and hiss in pleasure when his free hand slides beneath the waistband of my skirt, into my panties, his fingers finding my sensitive clit and tweaking it wickedly.

Subconsciously I feel my hips begin to roll in time with the little circles he draws, pressing against my clit and eliciting a moan from me.

"What do you say Granger?" he murmurs huskily into my ear, slowly walking me towards the stairs that lead to his bedroom. "Would you object to playing enemies with benefits with me?"

I gasp when his finger slides inside me and he begins to stroke it against my special spot, having no trouble finding it.

"Always so wet for me Granger," Malfoy says huskily and he begins walking us up the stairs. I swear I've taken leave of my sense beneath his skilful hands and mouth because the next moan he elicits from me come out as a word.

"Ok."

Malfoy chuckles wickedly and walks us faster, timing each step with a stroke of his finger and a tweak of my nipple.

"Where are you taking me?" I murmur, opening my eyes when his hand on my nipple disappears to open a door.

"My room. McGonagall said she's coming by later to discuss duty rosters. Don't exactly want her to walk into our common room and come across us fucking," Draco grunts, dragging his hand out of my knickers and stripping me of my shirt even as he pushes me into his room and kicks the door closed.

I turn towards him in my skirt and bra. Surely I've gone mad.

"What did I just agree to?" I ask him, feeling my head begin to clear now that he's not touching me.

"Fucking me on a regular basis, preferably violently," He tells me as he advances towards me.

I back away from him until my knees hit his bed "Why? Why did you even suggest this?"

"Granger, you're constant questions are a pain in the arse," He tells me, stalking towards me until he has his hands wrapped around my waist. "We're going to be fucking on a regular basis because we have to share this stupid dormitory and even just looking at you makes me angry. Only now as well as angry, you make me horny because I've seen your fucking orgasm face."

"So what you're saying here is you hate me but you want to fuck me again?" I smirk at him.

"I'm saying you drive me insane and I drive you nuts and if we don't end up fucking each other we're going to kill each other since this is only the third day of term and we've already beat the shit out of each other, carved each other up and fucked so hard that you've been walking bow legged for the last three days."

I feel my eyebrows rise in shock. He kind of has a point. I think that if we don't do this we really will murder each other. Or I'll murder him.

"If you weren't such a fuck-head we wouldn't have this problem," I tell him, trying to ignore the feel of his hands on my breasts since he somehow undid my bra without me noticing.

"Granger just shut up and let me fuck you," He smirks at me before leaning down and capturing my lips with his, sticking his tongue in my mouth to silence me.

Kissing Draco Malfoy feels strange and amazing at the same time. He's particularly good at it, just like everything else but I can't help feeling the thrill of doing something wrong. Because everything about this whole thing is wrong. It's bad enough that I let him fuck me the other night to keep him from carving his name into my skin, only to have him bloody well do it anyway, but this time I have willingly agreed to shagging him. More than once.

Figuring that I can always change my mind after, I let myself give in to the sensations of him touching me and kissing me. My hands find the clasps of his pants and make short work of them, before I pull back from him to drag his shirt off him.

He smirks down at me, undoing my skirt and watching it slide down my legs. His thumbs slide beneath the waistband of my knickers and flick them off me. When we're both naked he kisses me again, and my eyes slide shut at how good it feels.

I gasp when he lifts me up and impales me on his cock.

Oh sweet fucking Merlin it still hurts!

My already tender privates protest at the invasion as do my recently scarred thighs and I whimper but Malfoy just smirks as he swallows the sound and keeps right on kissing me. I gasp when he topples us back onto his bed and shiver at the feel of his silk sheets against my skin. My hands claw at his back as he finds a rhythm and slams into me with as much force as he did three day ago.

"Fuck I hate you," He growls when he pulls away from kissing me to hiss angrily as my nails break the skin, clawing bloody gouges into his back.

"And I want you dead" I tell him breathlessly as I bring my legs up to wrap them around his narrow hips. "Yet here we are. Now shut up and make me scream like you did the other day."

Malfoy smirks down at me evilly and picks up the pace of his thrusting.

"Why am I not surprised that you're just as bossy in the bedroom as you are everywhere else?" he chuckles wickedly.

"Malfoy shut up. Hearing your voice makes it a whole lot harder to pretend you're someone else."

"Fuck you Granger," He snarls angrily, accompanying the statement with a particular nasty jab of his cock into my tender parts. "You're a filthy little mudblood whore that no one else stoops low enough to bother fucking!"

I smirk. I seem to have hit a nerve.

"Actually plenty of other people want to fuck me. I'm part of the trio that saved the world. But no one wants to fuck you, Malfoy. You're the disgraced Death Eater who didn't even have the bollocks to do what your lord commanded," I snarl right back at him.

I gasp when one of his hands wraps around my throat and he fucks me even harder than he did the other day. My insides revolt against the abuse and he smirks at me wickedly as the first orgasm crashes over me. I back hand him as it does, enjoying the way his eyes snap molten fury.

By the time we are done I know that I won't be able to walk properly for another three days and somehow we end up fucking up against the wall in the shower.

"This is going to kill me" I groan, when he pulls out of me and my knees buckle as I slide down the wall of the shower.

"No Granger, this is to keep me from killing you," He tells me as he slides down the wall next to me.

I tilt my head back into the spray of the three shower heads that all pour water down onto the two of us. The warm water feels amazing against my overstimulated and abused skin.

"So now what?" I ask him, turning my head to look at him. He is sitting next to me with his knees drawn up and his elbows hooked over them, hands dangling between his legs. His platinum hair has fallen forwards beneath the spray and I notice that he looks far more handsome when he doesn't slick it back.

"Now we pretend to the rest of the world that we haven't fucked and still hate each other as much as ever," He replies without bothering to look at me.

"Oh I still hate you just as much as ever. I won't have to pretend."

"The point is, outside of this dormitory we don't let on that we've seen each other naked. And even when you drive me nuts in class I don't pin you to the nearest flat surface and fuck you. You don't give me that wicked little grin you get when you're cumming and when I make you mad you don't hit me, you wait until we're back in here and then unleash your fury." He says, smirking.

"Are you trying to tell me I can't argue with you in public anymore?"

"No, but the more we fuck the more you'll want to pick fights with me," He says cockily.

"You say that as though you're actually any good at this," I smirk.

"If I'm not then why don't you get up and walk out of here?" His grey eyes meet mine as he glances sideways at me, knowing that my legs have turned to jelly and there is no way I'm going to be able to walk out of here.

"Why are we fucking each other?" I clarify.

"Because it gives me a legitimate excuse to wrap my hands around your throat until you scream that keeps us both out of prison."

I start to laugh. This is completely ridiculous.

"So you and me and really going to play enemies with benefits?"

"We already have." He smirks at me evilly, "Wanna play again?"


End file.
